hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Derpythetroll16 vs deadpool
Paul and Carl are in heaven after llamas with hats 12 Carl:fourth wall breaking insane and gun weilding assassins. Paul:deadpool the merc with the mouth. Carl:and derpythetroll16 the teenage defender of robloxia. Paull:he's Carl and I'm Paul Carl:and it's our job to anaylze their wepons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Deadpool Name Wade Wilson Age Immortal Has a lot of girlfriends Fourth wall breaker Carl:Wade Wilson had cancer. Paul:so his face became deformed. Carl:he needed treatment so they gave him this serum that made him regenerate making him survive. Paul:still better than being put in an opperating system. Carl:he then was named deadpool due to patient's bets Paul:I never knew the hospital was also a casino. Carl:it wasn't anyway after that Deadpool became an assass- Deadpool:hey guys sorry I'm late. Carl:oh no Deadpool:anyway let's get down to my abilites I have machine guns in my behind since I can apparently break the fourth wall also I've got my beloved pistols strapped on my red suit Not only that but I had twin katanas borrowed from my friend Leonardo some grenades to blow Sh*t up and my favorite is my teleportation belt. Arsenal Pistols Machine guns Grenades Twin Katanas Carl:his teleportation belt is unfortunately limited and only takes him quite a distance teleportation belt one of a kind aloowed him to go place instantly is limited. Deadpool:now let's talk about my abilites. Carl:deadpool is hard to kill due to his regernation he survived his head chopped off and can regernate from a hand he also can surivve his body melting. Paul:how am I suppossed to get rid of him Deadpool:hey don't get rid of me. Regernation can regernate severed limbs survive have his head cut off. Can survive being turned into mush. Deadpool:but my most valuable wepon is my carbornadium sword giving me abilites to kill people with healing factors such as the wolverine. Carbornadium sword can kill the wolverine nulifies healing factors as well and kill someone with a fatal stab Deadpool:now time for my other abilites let's see I am unpredictable I can't even predict myself and I am trained in martial arts. Other Abilites Unpredictability Trained in martial arts. Deadpool:now it's time for my achivements Paul:When is he gonna leave Carl:We'll finish his research soon anyway he has taken down Ajax and defeated the entire marvel universe in a non canon comic he also survived ghost rider's penace stare. Feats Taken down Ajax Killed the marvel universe in a non cannon comic Survived Ghost Rider's Penace stare. Mastered becoming a fourth wall breaker. Deadpool:later Paul:Later deadpool Derpythetroll16 name Cole Fourth wall breaker age 1 year old(18 in robloxian years. Carl:in August 15 2014 Hyper Anon made an account called Herpderpapple10 Paul:unfortanetly the account only lasted 2 days and Hyper Anon forgot the password and got a new account Derpythetroll16 who is a saiyan human hybrid. Carl:he also seemed to be put in a child labor Paul:so he went berserk and murderered people. Wait a minute he can break the fourth wall to so does that mea- Derpythetroll16:hey guys sup. Carl:oh no Derpythetroll16:here is my wepons. I've gotta a pistol,a machine gun, a bazooka, a bomb,a shotgun,a ak 47,a knife,a swordand paintball gun that can one shot take down a normal robloxian. Arsenal Pistol Machine gun Ak 47 Rocket launcher Shotgun bomb sword knife paintball gun. Paul:he can also morph into freaking dinosaurs. Dino morph can morph into any dinosaur he chooses can take down prey Carl:also he possesses super strength and speed. He can also survive a black hole and dodge gun fire. Abilities Super Strength Super speed can survive a black hole a can dodge gun fire. Paul:he also has a healing factor kinda like deathstroke. Carl:with this he can survive headshots which would damage his brain meaning the bullets can hardly faze him even if they did get into his brain he can heal from it. Healing factor can heal from wounds survived a headshot Paul:he also has access to several vehicles.He has a skateboard and a motercycle and if you think he can't get any faster wait till you see this he can travel hundreds of miles in a mater of seconds. Vehicles Skateboard motercyle makes him travel miles Carl:don't forget his saiyan dna. Paul:he can fly stupidly though. show derpythetroll16 just floating in the air Carl:he can also breath under water and survive the vaccum of space and can blast ki his ki aparently is stronger than other saiyans since it can break mountains. Sayain Powers Flight Can breath underwater can survive in space can blast ki Derpythetroll16:sup Continue Carl:he can also teleport like deadpool Paul:unfortantely it has limits keep on teleporting and you might fall off a cliff. Teleportation can move wherever he wants to has limits. Carl:he also has the power to weild lightning bolts and blast them he also carries the speed coil and the gravity coil. Speed coil makes him extremely fast and the gravity coil gives him a high jump Lightning bolts can be blasted causes an explosion. Coils Speed coil=speed bost Gravity coil=higher jump Paul:that's pretty cool I want to go to robloxia and meet him. Carl:he crossdresses though to make people think he is a girl and manly because he is a prankster. Paul:so if I see a hot girl in roblox it could be him. Carl:Derpythetroll16 then became good and started to become loyal. He is literally willing to sacrifice his life to save others. Derpythetroll16:now let me talk about my feats let's see I destroyed an appocolypse of zombies with only one rifle. I got 4 roblox badges for friendship,vetran,warrior,combat initiation have a total of 165 player bages I have 199 friends 597 followers. I achiveved my goal of playing roblox for 1 year. Feats took out an appocolypse of zombies with only a rifle 4 roblox badges 165 player badges 199 friends 597 followers outlived several robloxians who quit early now playing for a year. Derpythetroll16:ooh I almost forgot last but not least my mlg form I get a swag increase and a quickscope twice my size and can blow stuff up. Mlg Form Swag Increase has quickscope which can blow stuff up